Talk:Raider's Armlets +2
increases sneak attack damage? wheres is the proof? until there is proper evidence I am changing it to how the game has it defined --Surishorisho 23:24, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Enhances Treasure Hunter? I actually have found that these DO enhance Treasure Hunter. Enhancing and Increasing are two different things. These gloves significantly increase the chances of stacking TH upon using a Sneak Attack or Trick Attack. They don't add an entire +1 to you but will help in stacking upon critical hits. Many other Thief's have confirmed this. * I did 196 lines of testing on this matter and I can verify that these gloves increase Treasure Hunter stacking by 10.2%. First round proc'd 62/196 w/o these gloves. Second round proc'd 82/196 with these gloves. Too small a sample size. Also you do not concider the fact that TH procs are possibly affected by damage dealt (see: TH procs heppening more frequent on weaker mobs, on ODD procs, and SA and TA being strong attacks), which is very plausible. If you want to test whether these do affect TH level up procs then you need to test them where they wont increase the damage. That means testing with Trick attack, offsetting the +Attack and +Str on the gloves in another slot. You could also test Trick Attack with and without Rogue's Armlets +1, which add a substantial boost to Trick Attack. It's irrelevant if it's a hidden affect for SA only really because there is no better gloves for SA anyway so you should be using them regardless. However, if you write about it then (stupid) people will misinterpret it and think it works for TA and regular hits as well, and start spreading incorrect rumors. Removing it from front page until you prove it's for Trick Attack as well. --Noodles355 11:17, August 9, 2011 (UTC) The Japanese, German, and French clients all show it as Sneak Attack instead of Trick Attack. The English translation team has become somewhat notorious for poor translations, and this is another example of that. Look at the Goetia Chausses +2 for another example of this. If you want to be pedantic about the whole thing, that's fine, but put a " " on the statement rather than explaining your pedantry in paragraph form. --Nyosan 09:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I myself have done similar testing with and without these gloves all done on Ovni, except I recorded how many SA's and TA's it took to get to 50 TH procs. Once i hit TH8 I stopped recording data for that particular kill. Without gloves equipped it took me 203 attacks. With gloves equipped it took me 181. The difference being 50/203(24.3%) vs 50/181(27.6%) with a % differance of only 3.3%. In my opinion these only increase chance a little if any. --Boner 13:16GMT, Febuary 24, 2011 (UTC) **To both testers, as stated in the Raider's Armlets +1 section, a much larger sample size, particularly with a much larger control group, us needed. Until proof breaking more than a thousand (preferably more) is obtained, the verification tag should remain. Ollorin 22:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC)